Tying lose ends
by estrellita24
Summary: With the end of highschool for Arthur and the Italians, Camila will go all the way out in trying to unite Feliciano and Arthur and with the help os destiny and a frying pan she will achieve this. The problem, however, starts when Belle convinces Camila to take part of the school play, to find that her partner will be her good friend Gilbert, what a mess!
1. Of friends and crushes

In fact I did enjoy writting this, though it most probably has many nasty mistakes so I'll be taking in count all spelling-chekers and granmar-nazis. Tell me what I did wrong and I'll correct it!

1. Of friends and crushes  
"Do you like him? And don't lie to me, you know I can tell" asked Camila  
Arthur looked at the black-haired girl in front of him knowing it was true and thinking about it, he had asked for her help so the wasn't any need to get angry at her suggestions, not to mention that the Argentinian had always been nice to him, his thoughts carried him back to why he was here in the first place  
It had started as a normal week, with the plus that when the next week finished it would be the end of the school year, next year would be their last so everyone was kind of exited about the end of this one, talking on how next year was going to be incredible, or awesome as Gilbert proclaimed it, Camila even joked about it making his German accent about it being 'zhe asomest year', even when she was one year behind them due to age, who cared anyway, she got along with most of them, it was her fault that Arthur had met the Italians. I mean, sure he crossed ways with them various times as they shared some classes together but never did spoke with them unless it was completely necessary, but that changed after Arthur became 'friends', Camila said they were but the Brit wasn't so sure,with the Argentinian, at first he thought he would get a mean treaty from her, considering she was Argentinian and their countries didn't have a good relationship, but found that she was from 'the city that wanted to be European', as she called it herself, which he then learned to be named CABA, but what really made him became her friend were two particular things that they had in common, of course with the slim difference that when being called a freak and told that she was crazy the Argentinian only thanked the person while smiling, a attitude Arthur never understood.  
After knowing Camila for some time he finally got to be invited to her house, the main reason why he never went before was because both her brother hated him, for her birthday, and she introduced him to the Italians more properly, when he met them he also found the other common thing between the black-haired and him, they both had a soft spot for Italians  
It had been hard for Arthur to accept his orientation but his 'friend', who was he kidding the girl was like the sister he wished he had, had helped him through it, she even defended him when his real brothers decided to bother him about it, and that's how Arthur knew what an angry Camila was like, he didn't want to be the one to anger her, ever! The reason as to why he found out about his interests was rather ironical now that he thought about it, it had been all thanks to Michelle, Francis' cousin, and home-made pasta by the hand of the one and only Camila, as she had introduced the dish, it had been Camila's speciality, which meant Gnochis [I], that resulted in making Arthur discover his love for pasta; well it had been a odd day but when he realized and told Camila about the fact that he had discovered he was gay, she had smiled and told him that it would be good as long as he hadn't felt in love with Francis adding a healthy amount of curses towards the French guy and his particular way of being, another thing she had in common with him was the way they acted towards Francis, though Camila could act like him if she wanted but did only when joking. Of course it took some time untill the Brit finally noticed where his attention seemed to drift, which took him back to the current situation  
He was sitting in the room of his best friend having a cup of tea with home-made cookies, which were incredible according to anyone who tasted them, and Arthur wasn't any exception to that, and besides she made a great tea. He took a zip, of course he had thought of that, he was glad that he had befriended the Italians, both of them, you could never get bored with them, but Feliciano had caught his attention the most, which was good because he had the reason to believe that Lovino was straight drinking tea in front of him, he smiled a little, Camila had told him about her crush on the elder Italian, it were the first day of the holidays, Arthur had seen for various Universities but had decided for a peculiar one Close-by, they had a great program for Literature, he was going to be a writer, he decided, and Camila had pushed him far enough as to finish a story which they tried to publish, then Feliciano came into the picture saying that he had met a woman who was in charge of a small Publishing company and told her about the story, which the italian knew of thanks to Camila slipping the copy to him without Arthur knowing, and she loved the idea and wanted to meet the autor, he got so exited that he literally made a little joy-dance, which caused Camila to literally roll on the floor laughing, then she joined the celebration as she had helped a lot, and when he thanked Feliciano that day and received a warm smile in exchange he felt as if an explosion occurred inside of him  
"How would I know, I've never thought about guys that way before the incident with Michelle" said Arthur  
"It's easy really, love is known for being easy to find in oneself but hard to discover in others, unless they're in love with someone else" said Camila  
She moved closer to him and left the cup aside  
"is something you feel here" she said pointing to his heart "and here" she added now pointing to his stomach  
A bushy blond eyebrow raised at her comment  
"I know that already" said Arthur  
"Then you shouldn't have any problem noticing" said Camila  
She looked to the window, he knew that look, it meant that she was going to say something cheesy but that was completely true, it wasn't a common look on her but Arthur paid special attention when it appeared, because it meant that she knew a lot about the subject  
"The heart wants what the heart wants" said Camila  
Then she got up and took the tray with the cups and the empty plate, Arthur went with her downstairs and wouldn't be happy until she agreed in letting him help washing the dishes, the door-bell rang and Camila looked at the direction confused  
"I wasn't expecting any visits, beside yours" said Camila  
She sighed and went to the door leaving Arthur with the cleaning, which he hurried to finish, curiosity making him faster, until he heard a familiar voice and almost dropped a cup  
"Ve~ Ciao bella (1)" said the voice  
"Hola Feli, what brings you here?" asked Camila  
Arthur took deep breaths and kept on cleaning the cup before leaving it to dry with the other things, he then went to the kitchen door and listened close  
"I came to ask you if I could borrow one of your books" said Feliciano  
"Sure, come in" said Camila  
Arthur decided to stand straight and pretend like he had just left the kitchen normally  
"Ve~ Arthur! What are you doing here?" asked Feliciano  
"He came for some help on a Spanish, so he came to me" said Camila  
Arthur throw her a grateful smile to which she rolled her eyes still smiling  
"Do you want a book in particular?" asked Camila  
"I wanted that poetry book you showed me once" said Feliciano  
Camila raised an eyebrow, something she had gotten from spending so much time with Arthur, and smiled  
"Of course, I'll go look for it, please make yourself comfortable" said Camila  
She went upstairs leaving the other two alone, not without giving Arthur a meaningful look beforehand of course, the blonde could feel his pulse quicken, specially when Feliciano's gaze moved to him  
"You seem pretty close to Camila" said Feliciano  
Arthur smiled feeling a bit more relaxed on that topic  
"Yes, she's like a sister to me" said Arthur  
"Ve~ That's really nice, for a moment I thought Arthur would be interested in Camila" said Feliciano  
"Oh no, I mean sure she's nice and anyone would be lucky to have her but really I wouldn't see her as anything but a younger sister that can scare the crap out of my older brothers" said Arthur  
The sentence had a joking tone, he found it amusing really, how the little Argentinian could be so imposing when she wanted to  
"Camila is really brave ve~" said Feliciano  
"You seem to be close to her too" said Arthur  
"Ve~ Si, I've known her since we were little" said Feliciano  
Camila came downstairs with the book she was asked for  
"Here you go~" said Camila  
"Grazie bella (2)" said Feliciano  
"Prego~ (3)" said Camila  
The one thing Arthur had always envied from Camila was how easily she spoke in other languages, maybe it was because of the way she spoke in her own, he always told himself that if there was any chance of him wanting to learn spanish, he would want to learn the kind she spoke, because it had feeling like every other language, unlike Antonio's Spanish, but maybe that was just Arthur hating everything the Spaniard did  
"I see you're opening a little to him" said Camila  
"What do you mean?" asked Arthur  
"You're usually more reserved when it comes to me, don't look at me like that Feli wasn't really trying to be silent and I worry for you" said Camila  
"I'm not reserved about you, I just think that if they want to know about you they should ask yourself" said Arthur  
"Which is exactly what I think about your stuff, but most of the time you act like an overprotective brother, which I appreciate seeing that my real brother doesn't care much for me" said Camila  
"I know that, it was the reason we became friends, remember?" said Arthur  
"And you get angry when I say that your way to feminine, do you listen to yourself?" asked Camila smirking  
Arthur frowned and she giggled before winking at him, he rolled his eyes at her antics and she grinned  
"Tomorrow is the first Monday that I'm looking forwards to!" said Camila out of the blue  
Arthur couldn't help but laugh at the comment and nod his head  
"I bet you want us to go as soon as possible" said Arthur  
"Of course, then I'll finally be able to study during break, the guys can get very annoying" said Camila  
"Am I not included in the group?" asked Arthur  
"Of course not! You're my gay friend" said Camila  
"Oh shut up!" said Arthur  
Camila laughed lightly and Arthur crossed his arms in irritation but the look that Camila gave him make him relax, she was just joking, of course  
"I think you should leave, my brother will be here soon and he despises you more than he despises any one else" said Camila  
"Sometimes I wonder just how the two of you are related" said Arthur  
She rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the house, but she was smiling because she knew he had been joking too

* * *

(1) Hello beautifull~ [add explanation on why this is used here]


	2. Feliciano's side

And so here's yet another proof that I can't write like a guy... man this was hard!

2. Feliciano's side  
Feliciano's eyes followed Arthur silhouette while he left the house, he didn't move until it was out of sight, he took a breath and headed back to the Argentinian's house  
She opened the door before he could ring the bell and gave him a knowing smile, he didn't know how but it was obvious that she had knew he would be back  
"Come in Feli, make yourself comfortable" said Camila  
It was odd but Felicianod was glad he didn't have to come up with another excuse to visit her, he really needed to talk to her alone but Arthur had been there and he had left as soon as he could, she leaded him to the living room and made him sit on the couch  
"You needed to tell me something?" asked Camila  
"Si, I have a... love problem" said Feliciano  
She sat straight oviously interested by his choice of words, he had made the right start and he was glad, he really needed her help because she was the one who knew this person better  
Feliciano had found himself to be in love with Arthur Kirkland but was too shy to say anything and came to Camila seeking for help, she was Arthur's best friend so she knew him better than anyone, or at least better than him  
"Well, it all depends on the person you're in love with, but there are some basics I can help you with" said Camila  
Felicaino beamed at her, now he knew why his brother liked her so much, she was really nice!  
"But first let me ask you something" said Camila  
Feliciano nodded, it seemed fair and something inside told him that she wouldn't ask about who he was crushing in, maybe something about the look in Camila's eyes, that look of curiosity but also understandment  
"What do feel when you see him? Like, I don't know, when he walks into a room you're in, how do you react?" asked Camila  
"It's like he were the only thing I could see, as if some sort of light came from him" said Feliciano  
Camila smiled and nodded then she sat the couch besides him  
"Can I at least know how he is 'personality-wise'?" asked Camila  
"How's yours?" asked Feliciano  
She laughed and smiled to the Italian  
"I guess it's only fair" said Camila  
She put her eyes in some point of the roof and sighed  
"If you asked anyone else they would tell you he's grumpy, moody and has a foul language, not to mention a obsession with tomatoes, but he can also be caring, and sweet, and cute, sometimes he gets in your nerves but he is really nice and can be rather protective" said Camila  
"Like a contradiction that fits only to him" said Feliciano  
"Si, exactly... I guess your special one is like that too" said Camila  
He blushed, yes that description fitted Arthur too, it made him wonder how he felt in love with him on the first place, and then he remembered 'the book week', as Camila named it, and how Arthur had smiled to him telling him that he was incredible... if he had to say what was what he saw from Arthur he would say that he had the brightest smile he'd seen, he was a great writer too, Feliciano had felt connected with the character and suffered with him, he read it a second time to try and draw this character only for it to look like Arthur and later on he learned that it was perfect for the story was really about the Brit, Feliciano had known right in that moment that he had fallen deep in love with him, but back then Arthur was interested in someone. That didn't work so well, Camila said that they never fit together anyway and Feliciano liked to think so too, he couldn't really help it  
"Well, if that's the case You'll be the one who has to do the first move, unless your willing to do as me and wait to see if they do" said Camila  
"No, I don't know if he feels the same way as I" said Feliciano  
"Then do it the safe way, go prepared for rejection and be happy when it all turns out perfect, but don't go thinking it will be that easy or it won't work" said Camila  
Feliciano nodded, it seemed like a good idea, Camila was the one to know Arthur the best, so she must have noticed he was talking about him the whole time so the idea was probably fool-proof, the only thing was to find the right moment, but for now Feliciano felt assured and that was enough to take him out of the house and into his own to plan what he will do  
Finally monday arrived and they went to school for their last week of school, the previous week Belle had convinced Camila to replace Michelle in the play that the school was making that year, she was only supposed to do so for a few days but when Michelle recovered and saw the practice she decided that she had to take the part and so the art club made the change and now Camila was the new start of the play, as Michelle had the lead role; Arthur said that she was planing something and Lovino seemed to agree, but when the Brit saw one of the practices he found why Michelle had left. The other lead role was plaid by Gilbert, much to everyone's surprise, he was a great friend of Camila, they knew each other since kindergarten, actually friend wasn't exactly the term, there was a great chemic between them, but it wasn't like the brotherly kind of relation she had with Arthur, in fact no one really understood what it was, but it couldn't be love either, Camila was obviously in love with Lovino and Gilbert had something with Elizabeta, whatever that was. As for Lovino's worries, everyone knew he had a somehow irrational hate towards both Bieleschmith brothers, and only a few knew one of the many reasons why, so when he told Camila that he still thought it was a mayor plot after having Arthur to tell him what an amazing actriz Camila was, she replied that he said it only because he didn't like Gilbert which was completely true. Feliciano, on the other hand, was really happy for her; he even told her that she would get her the notes for the classes she missed, as they were classmates, and even convinced Ludwig, Gilbert's brother, to do so with the ones that Feliciano didn't share with them; all in all it was a good idea since the practices took a lot of her school time, this in exchange made the self-proclaimed Prussian and the Argentinian closer than they already were, which was both good a bad. With her nature of being responsible Camila achieved the task of making Gilbert care a little more about school, which impressed Ludwig a lot; but with the side part that she still had a mischievous side to her that only comes out occasionally, but Arthur has the misfortune of being there when it does, spending time with Gilbert was bringing it out more frequently, which was bothersome beyond belief  
On the meanwhile Feliciano had an internal fight in where he discussed whether or not it was a good idea to tell Arthur, but on the second day he was decided, all thanks to a innocent comment, or so he would like to think, from Camila about how she doubted about how straight some people actually where while referring to a certain American she hates very much  
Which take us to the most moved Tuesday in Hetalia high [I], which is a school were many things happen daily might I add. Well, it wasn't that moved per se, but it was for Feli, the night before he had a dream about what would it be like if Arthur returned the feelings and had gone to school more than decided, but of course it wouldn¿t be easy  
When they arrived school, Feli hoped he would get to see Arthur but when he saw he wasn't with Camila and asked his wherabouts he found out he was in a meeting of the school comite, being president of the same proved to be hard, so he dropped the subject for now  
"Hey Feli, can I ask you something?" asked Camila  
"Ve~ sure ask away~" said Feliciano  
"Have I done anything that could have set Lovino off?" asked Camila  
"Ve~ I wouldn't know, fratello gets angry pretty easily" said Feliciano with a sanded look  
"I know that" said Camila  
"Ve~ but why do you ask?" asked Feliciano  
"Well, he's been acting weird since I started practicing for the play with Gilbert" said Camila  
Feliciano smiled, he knew what was going on with his brother, of course he couldn't tell Camila about it, his brother had to do it himself  
"Speaking of which, I should go now, we're doing morning practice" said Camila  
"Ve~ good luck, I'll tell Ludwig to get you your notes" said Feliciano  
"Grazie Feli~ you're a life-saver" said Camila  
She walked away at an amazing speed, Feliciano smiled and headed the other way, guess he had to tell Arthur during lunch, but now he had to find Ludwig before the bell went off

[I] Ain't I the most original person alive? ((sarcasm))


	3. The ways of love

3. The ways of love  
The art room became their practicing room while the stage was being built, Belle, the president of the art club, said that the important part was that they learnt their lines, so anywhere would do, the group was formed by Toris, Ravis, Edward, a couple of girls that Camila didn't know the name of, Elizabeta, Roderich and Belle, of course the Austrian didn't participate in the play and neither did Belle as it, but Roderich played the music and the Belgian narrated, from the team, besides from Gilbert, Camila got along with Toris for some reason no one really understood  
"You know, it's impressing how easily you learned the lines" said Toris  
"Well were doing a play on one of my favorite fairy tales, I mean I must have read this story a thousand times when little" said Camila  
"It also helps to get such an awesome partner" said Gilbert  
"Don't forget the fact that we know each other since kinds" said Camila  
"I wouldn't dare" said Gilbert  
And soon both of them were laughing about old memories, it was weird that they remembered embarrassing things but laughed at them  
~~Scenery change + Time skip; these guys work together~~  
Feliciano bolted out of his classroom as soon as the bell rang and run, on his hurry he passed besides Ludwig without noticing, the German did notice though but if he had learned something from all this years of knowing Feliciano was to not ask when he saw him sprinting away, asking involved Italian rambling and more proof that Feli [i] wasn't the bravest person on earth However that was going to change, you could feel it in the air, something grand was going to happen that would change how thing have gone until now in Hetalia high

-Camila's POV-

You know each person has their own story but there are some people who get their stories so tangled up with others that they don't belong to them anymore? It happen to me, however I found tha way to get my own story back in my hands with the help of many persons and many events that I have considered bad memories until no long ago. The first of them was something that put the school upside down, Feliciano's first act of bravery...  
Back then I didn't know it since we were in the middle of practice but my best friend/brother/ whatever Arthur is, was about to receive the best surprise in his life, it's a good thing that the play kept me busy back then or my tongue would have slipped off, because I was terrible with secrets back then, I've learn now don't worry, and it's a good thing that Feli never tiold me when he was going to do it either but that faithful day he geared up enough courage to walk inside the 'conference room' when Arthur was there alone, I was told latter by my favorite Brit so let me tell you how this happened  
After running like his life depended on it, which most of the times Feliciano think it did, and geting to the place he had to wait until most of the council was out before going in, the few that were inside left when he had already cached Arthur's attention by just naming him  
"Yes Feliciano, how may I help you?" said Arthur  
Now he might sound normal but he's freaking out inside, but who can blame him? If my crush went all the way to my classroom just to talk with me I would be pretty nervous too, good thing Arthur has been in many similar situations before, only once with a boy, and I'm not talking about Feli... But that's a story for some other time  
Feliciano looked to his hands unsure on how to do this and even though my countless threats none of them would tell me what they talked or what Feliciano said before he confessed, which can only mean that whatever he said embarrassed Arthur, because Feli would never do anything to hurt anybody, specially Arthur, and would never let anyone hurt 'his Artu', as he called him, ever again; it was his promise after Arthur decided to tell him the truth of 'that incident' and he asked me to tell him the part that Arthur couldn't bear with telling... but once again that's another story  
What I do know from this day is that, no matter how great of a day it was for my friends, it was the beginning of the most awful week I ever had. And the other thing is what Feli said to Arthur when he confessed after whatever they had talked about  
"Ve~ but it was a good idea to talk with Camila, she's really smart!" said Feliciano  
"So you've decided to tell this person how you feel ?" asked Arthur  
Feliciano didn't like the tone of that, Arthur had sounded sad, had he said something wrong? But then again Arthur could think he was talking about someone else, could he be jealous?  
He couldn't ask, so he had to find it out by the only way he could now, by sticking to his plan  
"Si~ That's why I'm here" said Feliciano  
And according to my non-blood related brother, his heart skipped a beat at the possibility of being the special person to his beloved Italian, something he says a lot more freely nowadays, was he hearing correctly? God please make this real!, was all Arthur could think. Even when he scowls at me while he reads this, he blushes, which for me is more than enough proof that I'm right, that aside...  
"What do you mean?" asked Arthur  
Feliciano looked at him and swallowed, he says that at that exact moment a thousand thoughts had been zipping [ii] through his mind at that moment but there was one that stood still, he wanted to say those two simple yet so complicated words, and so he did. Feli blames me for knowing it all along, he says that I should have given him more hopes so that Arthur's comeback didn't surprise him so much, I tell him that I did, in my own intricate way and Arthur tells him not to bother, there's only one person who understood how things worked for me back then... I'm lucky to have him...  
-Normal POV-  
"What do you mean?" asked Arthur  
Feliciano swallowed and fiddled with his hands in a nervous fashion, what was going on his mind was a mystery to Arthur and he could only hope his ears hadn't betrayed him  
"I... Ti amo" said Feliciano  
It had been soft, barely above a whisper, but Arthur's trained ears had caught up on it, he thanked Camila for teaching him enough Italian like to understand those two words. To say that he wasn't prepared was an undestatement, he had played this scen so many times in his head, at first it had been backwards, but Arthur knew that wasn't going to happen, and later changed to what he would say to answer those words  
"I... I love you two" said Arthur  
What happened next was however something he didn't expect, not at all, but it was proof that he wasn't dreaming, his dreams would never get as far as to find Feliciano's lips on his own as he let a hand rest on his cheek, mostly because he was always waken up on the best parts, and no dream could have sent him to heaven and back in the time from where he felt the other's warm lips to when the Italian move away, it had been only a peck, nothing rally, but it wasn't just that  
Green meet hazel after the brief encounter and this time it was Arthur who kissed Feliciano making the kiss last longer than the previous one Feliciano deepened it and Arthur let his arms rest in the younger's shoulders, Feliciano pulled him closer by the waist; it was a windy day which made the curtains swirl behind Arthur together with his and Feliciano's hair

~~Scene change~~

Camila was looking for Belle because she had to tell her that the stage was ready and that they could finally practice there, the art club, who had been in charge of the stage, had told the few of them that where there and the group decided that Camila should go tell the Belgian  
She had looked everywhere but the art room, so she walked there confidently, she turned in the corner and went straight, she saw the door, she went for the handle, but as soon as it opened she wished she never had done that...

* * *

[i] I couldn't help myself

[ii] yes, that's a word!


	4. Hazards

WARNING: this chapter is mostly centered on Camila, it might be boring to read but it's important for the story to keep going  
Any text in italics; is something said in German for I really don't want to use a translator

4. Hazards  
But as soon as it opened she wished she never had done that...

* * *

Pain, so much pain, but she wouldn't cry, not in front of them...  
When confronted with a hard situation where you feel like your whole world is being turn apparat there's three possible reactions. To ran away crying, to scream and curse at the one who caused it, or act as if nothing happened with a bitter-sweet smile on; Camila choose the latter  
Her eyes had opened wide at the scene so she acted surprised, which was truth, but not in the way she should  
"Sorry, I guess it's a bad time" said Camila  
Both looked at her like she were a ghost, Belle was worst, she knew Camila wouldn't hurt her companion, but she was definitely dead  
"Camila..." started him  
"No, it's fine, I just thought that you would at least tell me about this, you know?" said Camila  
She turned arround and walked out of the room, she turned left and disappeared in the crowd, once out of sight she started running away, until she bumped into someone...  
Gilbert was getting bored during the practice, since there wasn't much for him to do without Camila there and he wouldn't risk asking the other girls to practice with him, that couldn't end well, and after bothering everyone else he had to leave the room for mayor reasons so he decided to look for Camila, it was break anyway. He wasn't really paying attention as to where he was heading to until someone bumped into him, he looked down a bit to see the same girl he was looking for, but something wasn't right  
Camila was somehow afraid of looking up, in the way some rebellious tears had escaped, but curiosity made her eyes go upwards alongside her face, she met with red eyes, but Gilbert seemed shocked. Shocked he was indeed, when she saw Camila's eyes he instantly knew she had been crying and a few recent tears were falling, he was shocked because he had never seen her cry before and he knew her almost his entire life, but most of all he felt lost, he didn't know what to say or do, the only thing he knew was that he didn't like this, not one bit, at least he could ask  
"Are you ok?" asked Gilbert  
She denied, it was no use lying, Gilbert already knew the answer  
"Do you want to talk?" asked Gilbert  
She looked down, it would be nice to tell someone and she knew that Arthur was probably with Feli, and she didn't want Feli knowing what had happened. She nodded, Gilbert leaded her to the nearest empty classroom, for the looks it hadn't been used in a while [i], where he made her sit down before sitting in front of her  
"So..." started Gilbert  
"You promise not to tell anybody?" asked Camila  
"Sure" said Gilbert rolling his eyes  
"Not even Francis or Antonio?" asked Camila  
"Is it that bad?" asked Gilbert  
"Please" said Camila  
"Fine, all that happens in this room stays in this room" said Gilbert  
"Danke" said Camila  
Normally Gilbert liked it when Camila used German instead of English, her English was flawless but the German sounded a lot more familiar, of course Spanish did two but she used German more, it was his fault he admitted. Finally the black-haired sighed and looked up to him with her now watery almond-green eyes  
"You can say that I'm heart broken" said Camila  
She told him everything from opening the door to bumping into him, Gilbert then told her what happened to him to see if that would make her laugh, and even though she didn't laugh, it did help to get the smile back to her face  
"Seriously Gil. I don't get you" said Camila  
"What do you mean?" asked Gilbert  
"You keep trying to get someone who only wants to change you" said Camila  
Gilbert rolled his eyes and punched her playfully  
"No, I'm serious! If anything you should look for someone who likes you for who you are, someone who doesn't want you to change, therefore you change for them" said Camila  
Gilbert thought about it for a bit, did he know anyone like that?, someone who liked him for who he was... Camila smiled at the fact that he was taking her advise, Gilbert glanced at her, now that he thought about it, maybe he had known someone like that all along

**~~Time skip says hi~~**

Camila was now in her English class [u] with Ludwig and Feliciano, unlike them Camila was a pro at the language so right now she was helping her two friends with the work the teacher had left. If you asked anyone they would tell you that Camila was great at explaining, Feli for one had needed the help for History of Art, since he isn't very good with dates; on English, however, the one who really needed help was Lud, Camila didn't really mind helping him but she had to do it on recess since having him at her house would be pretty impossible lately. But with the play on the way Camila couldn't really do much during school, so she had thought of the only option left, but it was actually Ludwig who brought it up  
"Maybe you could come to my house" said Ludwig  
The main reason this hadn't come up before was that they wouldn't study that much since Gilbert was there, but today he was going out with his friends so the house would be quiet  
"Well I'm free today so I guess it's ok" said Camila  
"Ve~ I want to go too!" said Feliciano  
"If you go you have to pay attention" said Camila  
"I will!" said Feliciano  
Camila smiled, Ludwig sometimes wondered what was about the girl that changed the behavior of those arround her, Feliciano was a bit less clumsy, Lovino a bit less grouchy, Arthur a bit less uptight, as did Roderich and himself; but if anyone was affected the most, that was probably his brother. Gilbert was a lot calmer when Camila was around and definitely lower, Ludwig had been surprised the first time to find that his brother could be quiet for more than a few seconds; of course that had an actual explanation for that one  
It all started the day they saw Camila again, they had met her long ago and had parted ways afterwards not meeting untill highschool, when they met by accident, or in other words, by the fact that the BTT was bothering Arthur and Camila decided to step in, everything after that was rather bizarre. Ludwig had been there by mere chance but saw the way his brother's look went to one of surprise when she appeared to save the day, but that's a story for some other time  
Class finished and the three of them walked out of class to be joined by Kiku, a japanese guy who was friends with them, he was going to tell them something when...  
"Dove!" said an accented voice  
They turned to see a rather tall red-haired guy with green eyes, it was Arthur's biggest brother, Alistair  
"Scott!" said Camila  
The red-haired grinned at her messed with her hair, which son him a whack on the hand but the Scotsman acted as if nothing happened  
"I've been looking for you" said Alistair  
"Why? Did something happen?" asked Camila worried  
"Well yes, Connor got himself in a fight with Ivan" said Alistair  
All emotion left Camila's face on the instant, her eyes were now cold, when she looked at Alistair the flinched, he knew that look...  
"Where are they?" asked Camila  
When angered, her voice showed her natural accent, this made everything she said sound a lot more serious and therefore make anyone back off for dear life. Alistair was no exception to the rule so he decided to comply  
"Come" said Alistair  
And so they left the other three alone, Feliciano looked at them as they left with a worried look, he had the feeling that Arthur would be there but knew that he wouldn't be of much help... then again he wanted to help, what should he do?

**-Meanwhile with Connor-**

The blond was on the floor, he glanced up to see Ivan raising his pipe, just that the weapon did never arrive its destination thanks to a short, yet apparently rather strong, knife, one he recognized as soon as he saw the name written on it; it was the first time that he was glad to see 'Antoniette'  
"Ah, Camila, you came to play?" asked Ivan  
Any other person would have flinched by the tone, Camila however wasn't one of them on normal basis, much less when angered. Connor looked at the black-haired and for a moment felt bad for the Russian, however he couldn't help but smirk at what happened next  
Camila raised her eyes to look at the Russian and the smile left Ivan's face, ever since the one little incident with a certain exchange-student who left long ago people knew better than to set Camila off  
"_I'm really disappointed, it seems like you aren't well informed_" said Camila  
One will think that on anger Camila would switch to Spanish, being that she was Argentinian therefore that was her natural language, but due to the fact that she knows German just as well, thanks to her father, it wasn't that weird for her to speak on it, even less when you considered that when she first got here she didn't speak English at all so she stuck to German to communicate. Her lack of an accent while speaking the language made nice to hear, however when angered or frustrated she did show an accent, this made it sound ver different, if you added the cold tone you would understand why Ivan stepped back  
"_Well, I don't really hate you so I will only warm you_" said Camila  
She then pointed at him with the knife her face emotionless  
"_Harm my friends and I'll let Antonieta play with you, understood?_" asked Camila  
The Russian then smiled his creepy smile and put out his pipe, Camila smiled too and put her knife back in her pocket before turning towards Connor and helping him up  
"Come on, let's take you to the nursery" said Camila  
Alistair, who had been watching everything from a safe distance, hurried to them and helped Camila carry the blonde  
"Why were you fighting Ivan anyway?" asked Camila  
"Actually, it's rather funny" said Connor  
"Oh really?" asked Alistair  
"Well it was all because he was rather protective of his beloved boyfriend" said Connor  
"What did you do to Alfred?" asked Camila  
"Wait... Al is gay?" asked Alistair  
The other two exchanged a look and laughed  
"He's not, but Ivan doesn't seem to notice" said Connor  
"On the other hand... what are you doing here Scott?" asked Camila  
"Work, my boss knows the principal, I had to deliver something" said Alistair  
"They promoted you to delivery?" asked Camila  
"Ha,ha! Really funny lass" said Alistair  
"I'm starting to see why Arthur is so friendly with you" said Connor  
Camila giggled at that, soon they reached the nursery  
"Hey Dove" said Alistair  
"Yes?" asked Camila  
"Where is my brother?" asked Alistair  
"You should ask Feli about that" said Camila  
The red-haired looked at her confused, she smirked and he raised an eyebrow getting a nodd from the black-haired, Alistair was rather impressed now  
"So... who confessed?" asked Alistair  
But in that moment a wild Brit appeared frowning upon seeing his brother, then glaring at Camila  
"What are you telling him?" asked Arthur rather irritated  
"Nothing he wouldn't figure out anyway" said Camila  
"I really hate you sometimes" said Arthur  
Camila grinned at the tone, meanwhile Alistair watched amused as this took place, at least everything seemed normal between those two  
"So... you finally got yourself a boyfriend" said Alistair smirking  
Arthur frowned and glared at Camila who put on her best innocent face, Alistair chuckled at the reaction. Yes, things were going fine as it seemed... and with Camila being do great at hiding her real emotions you couldn't blame him for not noticing how wrong that statement was

* * *

[i] Empty classrooms aren't as odd as you may think, my school for one has many of them

[u] This is Hetalia high so one should expect to be language classes


	5. Completely Normal

Sorry for the delete but I was facing an old enemy, one that we all had to face when trying to write, yes! I'm talking about... a writer's block ((be afraid, be very afraid))  
Also... Last chapter! ((I told you guys I was going to finish it))  
Remember, all German dialogue would appear in beautiful italics ((I have learned the name of the format, yay!))

5. Completely Normal  
Arthur was awakened by a loud commotion downstairs, his brothers were probably discussing something, he looked at the clock to see that it was rather early, even for a school day, however he did his morning routine and left without getting in the mess, he was rather proud of that  
When he arrived school he wasn't expecting to find anyone, but there were Camila and Gilbert talking in a staircase. Arthur had to admit that he noticed her being a bit down lately but Gilbert seemed to have an easy time on cheering her up as the black-haired was laughing at whatever the Prussian was telling her, Arthur wouldn't know as they spoke in German. Camila was the first one to see him  
"Morning!" said Camila  
"Good Morning Camila" said Arthur  
"What's up Arthur?" asked Gilbert  
He shrugged, then he looked at Camila more serious  
"Are you ok?" asked Arthur  
"I could be better" said Camila  
He raised an eyebrow at that  
"What happened?" asked Arthur  
Camila sighed her smile disappearing from her face, she explained what happened with the help of Gilbert. Arthur had the growing need of hitting a certain Italian, but he also saw the relation between the Prussian and the Argentinian... of course! How could he have not seen it before?  
That went rather normal, until lunch, that's it...  
A group of girls were screaming in the middle of a crowd, in the middle of the cafeteria much to Arthur's annoyance, the Brit was going to look for a way to avoid the commotion when he heard a known voice  
"Stop it!" said Camila  
Arthur sighed and started making his way though the crowd to see Camila standing up for a girl from a lower grade, the girl was red-haired with light-green eyes, he had a déjà vu. Soon the girls turned against the Argentinian, but to everyone's surprise Camila was quiet, a hurt look on her face caught the crowd by surprise. Arthur got to her side at the same time a certain albino appeared from the crowd with his friends

~Time skip likes messing with you~

Time flew by and soon it was the day that all had waited, some more than others, the last day! The play would be taking place once school was over so that the actors had the whole day to practice, Camila had asked Arthur to come and see her and told him to bring Feli along, before leaving to go look for Gilbert as requested by Belle  
Arthur asked Feliciano the same day as Camila had suggested it and Feli had agreed immediately, Antonio, as Camila's cousin, was obviously invited which meant that Lovino was going to be dragged there somehow, but they hadn't told Camila for obvious reasons  
Arthur spent most of the day with Feliciano, as Camila had to practice during recess, and at some point he spent it with his other friends Lukas and Vladimir, a pair he had met some time ago thanks to the magic club he had joined. Lukas was a quiet a rather stoic guy from Norway, who had a group of friends that were nothing like that, well except maybe his brother but that was to be expected, on the other hand Vladimir was a cheerful Romanian who could sometimes be rather annoying but was fun to be arround most of the time, he also had a crush on Feliciano's cousin, a Macedonian girl called Alexandra who Arthur thankfully got along with, she was a bit protective of her cousins after all, when they met she had told Arthur that if he hurt little Feli she would make his life a living hell, which Arthur didn't doubt for one second, she was also good friends with a certain scary Russian which only made it all the more true  
When school was over he went home to get dressed and groomed, the latter taking him more time than he wanted to admit, and once he deemed himself presentable he went to Feliciano's house to get him. Of course once there he had to face Antonio, as he was waiting for Lovino, and Francis, who had been invited by Gilbert to the show and was there with Antonio; when the two Italians came down they all had an awkward walk to the school building [i]

~~Meanwhile~~

The group of actors was getting ready for the show, one of the girls was helping others with their costumes, Gilbert only sat there in his prince-suit playing with his phone, suddenly a little commotion cached his attention, Elizabeta came in dragging an angered Camila as the Argentinian cursed in every language she knew a curse, which thanks to her staying in this school happened to be all languages in existence, the ones that stood the most came out either in german or in a very British-sounding english, she did spend most of her time with Arthur after all so she had learnt quite a bunch of insults from him, he noticed she didn't use Italian that much, although he knew she could swear perfectly in the language thanks to her previous crush on Lovino, then she started complaining in a fast and musically accented language that Gilbert had sometimes doubted was spanish. Elizabetha, who had been able to answer to many of the things she said, mocking her by copying the languages she used, stood now speechless at Camila's rant, as did many of the presents, and Gilbert could finally take a look at the black-haired girl  
Camila was now wearing a princess styled dress, it was blue and silver, since Camila's complexion was way too pale to make her wear the pink princess were mostly associated to, but in all honesty she looked far more convincing. The dress itself had been beautiful on its own, put on a perch to keep it perfect for the big day, Camila had been stubborn enough to get in the way when they were making it, the finished product showed that she indeed knew what she was doing, the ones on charge of the costumes said that they wished she had joined them sooner to which she only giggled saying that it was nothing; seeing it on her however was a whole different thing, in a good way  
The Prussian stood up and made his way to the Argentinian, she locked eyes with him, it wasn't really anger, otherwise her little 'Antonietta' would have appeared at some point, but embarrassment, she was obviously nervous; he smiled at her  
"Relax girl, you look great" said Gilbert  
"R-really?" asked Camila  
Gilbert nodded smirking at how she was acting, it was rather cute though he didn't notice the little blush on her face; oh! But Elizabetha did...

~~Time skip wants to hug you! [u]~~

The play had been amazing, the actors started appearing in rows to bow to the crowd, Gilbert and Camila appeared last, one from each side of the stage bowing to each other in a old-styled wat before turning towards the crowd, one by one they stood up to clap, they joined hands to bow and then raise them, then they went separate ways to get the rest of the group out there for the crowd to cheer on stand at it all and putting Belle in the middle of them, it was quite and ending  
A while later Camila and Gilbert joined them with their normal clothes on, Francis and Antonio were teasing Gilbert but he didn't seem to mind it tonight, much to their disappointment, Feliciano and Arthur went to talk to Camila  
"You were really amazing" said Arthur  
"Si~ You looked really pretty on that dress" said Feliciano  
"Oh stop it, you'll make me blush" said Camila  
"Well you did look très belle on that outfit~" purred Francis getting into the conversation  
Arthur frowned but before he could say anything Antonio appeared taking Camila's hands on his own  
"¿Por qué no me dijiste que sabías actuar?" (1) asked Antonio  
"Si lo hice pero vos nunca escuchas" (2) said Camila  
He went to sulk in a corner of the room after that, Francis went to try and cheer him up  
"Hey, stop taking the attention from the awesome me frau" said Gilbert  
"Sorry Gil, is just that I'm so jealous of you always getting all the attention" said Camila  
"Well I can't blame you for that" said Gilbert grinning  
Camila just laughed and punched him playfully to which he laughed in return  
"That was an interesting performance" said a male voice  
They turned to see a men with blond hair and the same almond-green eyes as Camila, she smiled a little  
"Vatti!" said Camila  
"Hallo snowdrop" [k] he said  
Camila's dad was a rather intimidating man, Arthur would never forget the first time they met... he congratulated both of them in German before leaving them to themselves. It was normal for him to be busy most of the time but he had found time to come see the play  
"So, are you guys planning something for these holidays?" asked Camila  
"I think we'll stay for the first week or so, but we're going to Italy for Christmas" said Feliciano  
"Oh, that's nice, Arthur usually stays on that time period maybe you can spend some time together~" said Camila  
Arthur blushed considerably but smiled at the thought, which won him a giggle from the black-haired, he instantly tried to change the subject  
"What about you?" asked Arthur  
And it worked perfectly, now she was the one to support a light pink on her cheeks  
"I'm going to Argentina with some family and friends" said Camila  
Her gaze moved a little east before going back to Arthur, like always since they first met she looked straight into his eyes, she always said that the soul really did hide in the eyes and therefore it would be only right to look at them when speaking; Arthur had become used to this over the years and had added it to his habits, Feli's comment on how captivating Arthur's eyes were only made him do it more often; it was amazing really how the direction of your sight could change so many things. Camila smiled noticing his lost look and punched him slightly to snap him out of it, Arthur looked at her and gave her a small smile, he owed her a lot, he was really glad he didn't turn arround from her all those years ago...

The end

Or is it?

* * *

[i] Silent walks into the night? No matter how many peopple is with you that's ought to freak you out a bit

[u] Y you no give Time skip a hug? :c

(1) Why didn't you tell me you knew how to act?

(2) I did but you never listen

[k] Camila's nickname has nothing to do with anything... or has it?


End file.
